projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
M16A1
After the decent M16 but worst time prone position jamming issue but just a decade later it's brother the M16A1 arrived in 1967, ten years later after the first M16. The M16A1 was mainly used in the 1970s and early 1980s. To address issues raised by the XM16E1's testing cycle, a closed, bird-cage flash suppressor replaced the XM16E1's three-pronged flash suppressor which caught on twigs and leaves. Various other changes were made after numerous problems in the field. Cleaning kits were developed and issued while barrels with chrome-plated chambers and later fully lined bores were introduced. The front sight was now a square post with 4 detent positions, adjustable for vertical zeroing by using a cartridge, nail or special tool. The A1 fetured 30 mag NATO clip with semi auto DMR automatic, it contained less recoil and much more rate of fire this was good in close quarters but less accurate. More people seemed to enjoy the M16A1 compares to it's previous type so the US goverment adopted the M16A1 into the doors of US army bootcamp and straight to the battlefield but they didn't do it slow as the "Tet Offence" was over and things broke loose of panicing of losing Captilist control of south east Asia so Warsaw Pact can take an advantage and attack US soil on the east causing Defcon 5. In 1957 the inspectors say about the M16 which kind of prases it but still not the type of rifle. The A1 makes a better appearance. With these and other changes, the malfunction rate slowly declined and new soldiers were generally unfamiliar with early problems. A rib was built into the side of the receiver on the XM16E1 to help prevent accidentally pressing the magazine release button while closing the ejection port cover. This rib was later extended on production M16A1s to help in preventing the magazine release from inadvertently being pressed. The hole in the bolt that accepts the cam pin was crimped inward on one side, in such a way that the cam pin may not be inserted with the bolt installed backwards, which would cause failures to eject until corrected. The M16A1 is no longer in service with the United States, but is still standard issue in many world armies. But then again it's brother M16A2, M16A3, M16A4 have became a US military favourite and without the A1 nothing like this wound't happen. In Project Reality, the M16A1 comes with several variants. M16A1 riles are used by Hamas, IDF, USA(Cold war), and USMC(Vietnam- Cold War) factions. Variants *M16A1 **5.56x45mm NATO **Used by Vietnam-era US Army and USMC, Hamas **30 round magazines avaliable ***30 round magazines were issued to all general US infantry in Vietnam ***During 1953 as the grenade launcher was first invented it was attached with the M16 quickly in the begging of the Bay of pigs invasion ***extended round magazines were only issued to Officers in Vietnam **Semi Automatic/Fully Automatic firing modes. *M16A1 "Menosar" **Carbine version of M16A1 **5.56x45mm NATO **Used by IDF, USMC (Vietnam-Cold War) and Hamas factions **Semi Automatic/Fully Automatic firing modes *M16A1 "Mekotzar" **Compact Carbine version of M16A1 **5.56x45mm NATO **Used by Hamas and USA (Cold War) **Semi Automatic/Fully Automatic firing modes *M16A1 DMR **5.56x45mm NATO **M16A1 with Sniper Scope attached on top of the carry handle **Used by Hamas **Semi Automatic/Fully Automatic firing modes **The weapon can't be deployed due to the lack of a bipod *M16A2 (M16A1) **5.56x45mm NATO **The real M16A2 has semi-auto and 3-round brust only. **M16A1 with M16A2 handguards **Used by Hamas Trivia *The M16A1 is the only western small arm in large usage by an insurgent faction. * The M16A1 has more variants than any other small arm. * M16A1 is a approvement compared to it's previous. * M16A1 is remembered in the US army weapons book. * According to retired developer ZZEZ, the "M16A2" is actually an M16A1 modified in Israel to the local spec. * The M16A1 "Menosar" and M16A1 "Mekotzar" are Colt Model 653 with the latter having it's barrel shorten to 10" inches. * The "Menosar" Grenadier has the M203 installed in a typical kit bashing fashing. Media See also Category:Weapons